Balance
by RiaKiki
Summary: Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunters. She survived the destruction of her nation, her pantheon, and is finally being allowed to help do set things back in balance...11,000 years later.
1. Chapter 2

Observing the human world and the other pantheons over the last several eons had convinced Nyllikikia of a few simple facts. 1. Immortality is overrated. 2. Being the only one of anything is not 'unique' it is lonely. 3. Those three vile Fates were going to have a terrifying reunion with karma someday.

Nyllikikia was the only one of her kind. Some beings labeled her as angel; others called her a nymph. An old sect of priests thought of her as a messenger for their God, Archon. Conversely a sect of priestesses had worshiped her as a demigoddess. A Chthonian once called her the ultimate hybrid. Truthfully, she was all of that, and more. She had been given a phyical form using a drop of blood from every Atlantean God and Goddess that were in existence at that time, thereby having been gifted with all their powers and gifts to some degree. The Source had sent her to them, and in doing so given her a special gift. Her powers were not dependent on humans believing in her, nor were they tied to a specific place or thing. Theoretically, she would continue living till the end of the world, or the end of the Source... whichever way it worked out. Nyllikikia was not known to other pantheons, and so not recognized by them. If she ever did cross the path of something in the 'more than' category, she ignored them as the few times that she had tried to be polite had been met with rudeness and hostility. There were many in the 'more than' category that she'd love to interact with. Acheron and his mate Soteria. Sin and Katra. Many of the present, and former, Dark-Hunters. The shape shifting races. The Carpathians, and the myriad vampire sects. Watching them all in her sforas, dreaming of them constantly. Wishing she could help in some small way ease their burdened souls. Today was a harder day for her than others. Nyllikikia settled down to meditate. Her own soul needed soothing, and to do that she needed to find a new path, a purpose. Sleeping in stasis to escape the pain of the loss of most of her family and pantheon, softly guiding humans here and there over the centuries and learning from the deceased souls in the Hell and Heavenly realms of all faiths, times, and peoples had occupied her until just recently. As she entered her meditative trance, where she communed with the Source, she let her human facade fall away. The straight, long brown hair with red and golden highlights wavered into cascade of ringlets of multicolored veins. Her skin took on a glowing translucence of snow white coruscation that only off-set her burgundy colored eyes. Nyllikikia concentrated only on her desire to be of some service to world. Slowly the visions came... cloudy, hazy, unclear at first. Then they began to become more clear, concise. As she came out of the visions, she smiled. Her first genuine smile of joy in centuries. Nyllikikia, of Atlantis, created by the gods and goddesses, favored by the Source, had a plan that would help restore balance in the world, and right a great many wrongs.

For the first time in many millennium, Nyllikikia dressed herself in her traditional ceremonial clothing. A multicolored, gauze material flowed from her chest to her ankles. A rope made of silver and gold twisted together hugged the material to her lower rib cage to her waist in a criss crossing manner. Nyllikikia hair flowed down her back, and was crowned with a chain-maille coronet; it was designed to show her high status, as well as her delicate and potentially portentous nature. {.}. The rest of her chains showed that she was truly bound to her duties. Duties that were the sole reason why she was not at home when her pantheon and family were destroyed. {.?ProductImage=} Nyllikikia had never worn any type of foot protection, and so, for this outing, she kept to the tradition. Allowing the symbols of her pantheon to adorn her body, something that she hadn't done for quite some time; she took a moment to marvel at the symbols ringing her collar bones and wrists. When {or rather IF} she met with Apostolos, Soteria, Katra and Sin, their personal symbols would be added to the collection on her body. Strangely enough she didn't know what those symbols would be, or where they would show up. Well, except for the fact that they would be on her in a very obvious place. Perhaps her arms on her shoulders, or her chest, or even her face. Truthfully, it didn't matter to her very much as she could mask them with her powers if she didn't want anyone to see them. Her own personal symbol was a tree of life, placed on her back, from neck to tail bone and shoulder to shoulder. Looking into her mirror, she checked her details carefully. Picking up the Orb of Essence with a grim smile she envisioned the exact spot on Mount Olympus that she wanted to appear at. Taking a deep breath, she shifted herself to the steps of the Great Hall of the Gods. It wasn't often used here on Olympus, but it used to be a normal sight in medium sized towns where the populace hadn't adopted a specific god, or a god hadn't decided to adopt and bless the community with their patronage.

Looking neither left, nor right, Nyllikikia mounted the steps to the Great Hall. With each step she heard each god or goddess being summoned to the Hall. She grimly thought to herself that it was a good thing that none of these beings could affect her in the least. Of course, few of these would be happy to see her, or the Orb of Essence. It could not be helped, however. Each of them was needed to help compel the willingness of a certain god and goddess. As she entered the foyer of the Hall a rush of attendants came flurrying towards her. Each of them shouting at her. Nyllikikia held up hand, in a universal gesture for stop and silence. "You will inform the Greek pantheon that Nyllikikia of Atlantis has come. Announce me, now." Each of the attendants stared in horror, until one gathered his bravado and demanded, "Leave this holy place, deceiving wench!" Nyllikikia raised the Orb of Essence, which began to pulse, glow and radiate the deep purple and midnight blue of mysiticsym with the power imbued in it from the Source. The attendant that spoke so unwisely fell to the floor unable to emit any sound around the obvious pain that he was experiencing. Speaking softly, she asked, "Summon the Oneroi. This one would not have spoken so had they been here." A female attendant wearing the symbol of Hephaestus ran to do as was bidden. Several others took their companion to a small antechamber to recover. The sound of wind chimes was heard and a new servant barreled down the hallway towards them. Gasping for breath he bowed reverently to Nyllikikia. "All the Greek pantheon await you, Lady of Atlantis. The Oneroi are happy to re-acquaint themselves with you, but have not told the others of your mission." He straightened up and grinned conspiratorially. "I think you know the way, but please allow me the pleasure of re-introducing you." Nyllikikia nodded, and gestured for him to lead the way.

At the entrance to the Audience Chamber the servant to the Oneroi went ahead of her and bowed to those assembled. "Gracious Gods and Glorious Goddesses, I present the Lady of Atlantis, and Guardian of the Orb of Essence, Nyllikikia." He bowed low a second time and then scampered out of the room, but Nyllikikia saw the fight to contain his laughter, and it allowed her to have a small smile on her face as she entered.

Zeus was the first to speak, of course. "I cannot say that it is a pleasure to know that you still live. Why have you summoned us like common humans?"

Nyllikikia raised her eyebrows. "As arrogant as ever, I see, ol' Thunder-head. I cannot say that I have done anything as to summon you like a 'common human'. I followed the exact protocol that was set down between our pantheons in times immemorial. However, I agree, formalities and etiquette are lost among your pantheon, for the most part." She paused and waited for Zeus and the others to sputter and rumble a bit. "I come today to address a matter of great importance for the entire world, if not the universe. The harmony has been disrupted, many times over. There are forces, meek and mighty that have set many plans into play that will help to restore parts of the balance. I have been directed to retrieve stolen melodies."

Zeus furiously inquired, "What has been stolen, that you would involve US!"

"The Essence of others. Those that were taken so that many present here could become more powerful than was planned. That which was taken by cunning to preserve a way of life that was to end, to make way for something else. A God or Goddess is not here to be worshiped only. To have the lavish love, adoration and attention of humans directed towards them only. A God or Goddess has a purpose, a part to play. If they cannot or will not fulfill their obligations, the Source will take action, if the humans themselves do not abandon that being."

Hera, from her place beside Zeus, asked softly, "You have come to reclaim that which is not ours, by the Source's command?" Nyllikikia nodded, but said nothing. "Many of us cannot be destroyed, or depleted, without causing serious destruction on the mortal plane, at best. How can that serve the Source's desires?" Nyllikikia pulled the Orb of Essence from where it had been concealed along her leg, in the folds of her gown, and held it above her head. "I simply retrieve and channel that which has been stolen." Cradling the Orb to her chest and stroking it absently, she continued softly.

"My Lady, Hera, you have two amongst you that the Source is most aggravated with. I must state the terms by which they will continue their existence, and the consequences if those present to do help them to abide by the terms."

Hera paled. Zeus threw a bolt of lightening at Nyllikikia, while shouting, "You are not the enforcer of this pantheon, go back to whatever ooze you were birthed from!" Nyllikikia snagged the bolt from mid-air, and absorbed its power into herself. Such a display of power was unsettling to the rest of the pantheon, but what she did next caused near panic reactions. Nyllikikia pinned Zeus to his chair, using nothing but her eyes and one guttural sound. Turning in a small circle, she addressed the assembled beings. "No one is above the Source. You may think you are thwarting the plan, or changing the flow of history, but in the end all you do is make it harder and messier for yourselves. The example of the Atlanteans should have been taken to heart. These are the terms under which this pantheon will continue to exist, until the end of time. All of the powers that were usurped, absorbed or acquired in any way, outside of a GIFT--non-coerced gift, will be returned to the Orb of Essence, and thereby the Source. The Orb will only take that which you should not have. I will not be making that distinction. The 'Divine' twins are to come forth and submit themselves on their knees to the Orb, now. Their punishment will be so much harsher as they are those that have angered the Source to this action."

"What!!???" "NO!!" Apollo and Artemis gasped at the same time.

Nyllikikia didn't acknowledge their outburst in any way. "Apollo created life, but cursed it as well. He arrogantly forgot that to be kind is part of being divine, that everyone mortal or immortal is important to someone, or something, some are even important to many. There is a purpose for every being. By not showing value for his own flesh and blood, let alone anyone else's over several thousands of years he has earned a punishment that is reserved for a rare few. He will walk the mortal plane, one hundred years for every thousand that he has turned his back on his children and creations. And, he has one thousand years to serve and learn as penance for one particular act of brutality. If he asks you for help, you may try to assist him, but know that the Source is listening, and may twist whatever gift you give him. That is all I am allowed to tell you, the rest, Apollo, you will discover for yourself. So, the sun and the world will live on, the Source will ensure it."

"Artemis," Nyllikikia took a deep breath, "Your brother was arrogantly cruel, but you were vicious, simply because you could be. Stripped as the other gods and your brother you will be. But bound to your temple, in stone, on earth you will be also. One hundred years for every Dark-Hunter you have created. One thousand years for the man whose friendship you betrayed. One thousand years for the God that you have tortured. A thousand years for the death of his Source given and chosen mate. You will only be allowed to answer pleas for assistance and mercy as defined by your duties. Goddess of the Hunt, making sure that people have food on their table out of necessity, not sport; Goddess of Childbirth, helping women through the pain and struggle; Goddess of the Moon, you will be no more.

"Greeks, it was through their actions that Apollymi was released to ravage Atlantis and the world. It was by her actions that Apollymi was stopped. It is by her actions that Apollymi continues to renew her vow of vengeance, and destruction. The secret that they never wanted you to know is this: Acheron, the hidden prince of Didymos is, and has always been, Apostolos, feared son of Archon and beloved son of Apollymi. Artemis rewarded his friendship with silence, his loyalty with betrayal, his love with vileness. She bore him a daughter, but made only one semi-bitter attempt to let him know. She has refused to bring her daughter here, before Zeus to be acknowledged as a Goddess in her own right and might, preferring to keep her hidden. In two sennights hence, you will again convene, to acknowledge this daughter as your new Goddess of the Moon. You will welcome Apostolos, his wife Soteria and the new Goddess's spouse." Gesturing grandly, two pillows appeared at her feet. "Apollo, Artemis, come and begin your sentences."

Apollo stayed seated, "I will not!" Artemis, however, approached Nyllikikia. "I remember you, Nylli, vaguely. You did not like being the mouth of the Source then, and I cannot imagine it has changed much with time." Artemis leaned forward and whispered, "Do you think this will alleviate any of my own feelings of guilt? Will I be able to communicate with anyone?"

Nyllikikia put her free hand on Artemis' cheek. "Communication will be possible. The Source does not wish you insane. As for the other, I'm sure, that over time, it will work itself out." Speaking a bit louder, so that all could hear, "Artemis, do you relinquish, of your own free will the souls of the Dark-Hunters, and all other souls, or contracted, or owned creatures to me. Do you also relinquish the medallions of those whom have died in your service, and now are shades?"

Artemis nodded and spoke solemnly. "All souls, and medallions, all demons and other beings in contract, owned or that could possibly need my direction in anyway are given to you willingly, and freely." At her words a two small chests appeared next to Nyllikikia. Artemis knelt on the midnight blue pillow and bowed her head. Nyllikikia extended the Orb of Essence and Artemis placed her hands upon it. The Orb began pulling power, or Essence, out of Artemis, and she let out a keening cry of agony. Soon, her very visage began to fade, as her light was pulled into the Orb. Her cry became silent, and then she, herself, disappeared.

Nyllikikia looked Apollo directly in his eyes. He did not wear fear and anger well at all, she thought with a private smirk, which never reached her own face. Impassive she raised an eyebrow. "Lord Apollo, will you submit willingly to the judgment of the Source, or must I compel you?

Apollo looked around the room, and then stood up. "How do you think to compel _me_, little Atlantean?"

Nyllikikia spoke softly, yet every being present felt the authority and ubiquity with which she spoke. "You have become a god of the sun, you have always been a god of truth, poetry, music, prophecy. It would be a shame for you to only be able to ever speak pure truth. To not even be able to prevaricate or attempt to mislead. Which could lead you into being unable to break any laws. Perhaps, the Source could merely take away all hint of your power with the sun. Of course then the backlash to you could keep you, like your Apollites, unable to ever be in the presence of the sun again. Let us hope, should that be the case, that the human family that you are born to can actually accommodate such a disability." Her eyes swept the room, gauging the reactions. "Many of you have forgotten that the Source is the ULTIMATE Source of Life. It reigns superior and always. It is difficult, but you can die. The Source cannot. Even at the end of the world, at the end of the universe, at the end of everything, the Source will remain. I see the questions within your minds. _If what we did was so bad, did the Source not intervene before now?_ Simply put, to see if you would try to set it right yourselves. Some of this had become more clear to Artemis recently, and so she accepted the judgment." Turning back to Apollo, she stared him down, until he had to look away. "Choose Apollo. Acceptance of the Source's judgment for you, or do I compel you to it?"

Zeus glared angrily at Nyllikikia. "And should the rest of us refuse, or choose to assist Apollo in his refusal?"

"Then you risk everything that you have, that you are, your very lives. This is not as I would have it, but as the Source demands. I grow weary of explanations. Greek Gods and Goddesses, you will submit yourselves to the Will of the Source, NOW." Nyllikikia put a compulsion in her voice that reverberated throughout the room, like a sonic boom. Every being in the room cringed, or covered their ears. Apollo found himself walking stiffly to stand before Nyllikikia. "Apollo, go now to your punishment. To the moment of purely human conception, to live your first life. Any other extra disciplines you have earned will be revealed to you, and only you." Apollo felt himself kneeling on the pillow before him and saw his hands tremble as they stretched to meet the Orb of Essence. Although he told himself to make no sound, to not betray his agony in anyway, he heard himself let loose a most horrific keen, and then, he knew nothing. Nyllikikia solemnly gazed around the room. "Zeus and Hera, begin the procession to the Orb." The Gods and Goddesses of Olympus stood and began to form a queue; some willingly, others not. Each took their turn at the Orb. Those that had not acquired extra power from an outside source in a manner which had offended the Source felt only a small tingle and a swelling of happiness from the Orb. Those that had through trickery, treachery, deviousness, lies, or out and out thievery (or some other way that was not a genuine and willing gift), felt pain and a great diminishing of their power. After all the Olympians had passed through, the Oneroi were still in line, waiting. Nyllikikia smiled gently at the Oneroi. "The Oneroi are exempt from this judgment. The Dream Gods are most excellent at policing themselves. They were here only to witness. The Source is most pleased with them. Have your triumvirate here in two sennights, Oneroi, to witness again." Nyllikikia took a deep breath. "The Source is Life, The Source is Death. The Source has made itself known, and has spoken. Such is Eternal." Then she was gone from the room, almost as if she had never been there.

Nyllikikia took a deep breath. Home in Atlantis. Well, what was left of it anyway after Apollymi had thrown her tantrum (understandably, given what she had done to protect her son to begin with). The only thing that was left standing was the library that the first Soteria would have given her life to try and save. To Apollymi and the rest of the world, she had. But Soteria and the library that she had loved had been the only parts of Atlantis, or the Atlantean pantheon that she had been allowed to save. Now it was cleverly disguised under silt, sand, rock, and coral at the bottom of the Aegean sea. Nyllikikia had taken a few rooms from the upper story that had been used for storing extra ink, papyrus and other useful items that a library would want to keep on hand. Every few years, she took a stroll through the library itself and repaired any damage to the texts, sometimes polishing the special items. Libraries were not just about the books in the ancient times, but also often held special treasures of a nation. Of course, this particular library would make the Library of Congress and the Smithsonian look like a one bedroom apartment. Putting her official clothing and jewelery away, Nylli set about getting comfortable. A cup of Atlantean specialty tea, some soft 'jammies, and a soothing tune were just the things she needed to settle her raging headache. Dealing with the Greek pantheon always managed to unsettle her. Settling to her desk, she carefully spread out the Dark-Hunter amulets. Passing a hand over them she took her time sorting out those that belonged to the men and women who had already passed into the realm of shade-dom. Those were her priorities right now. The rest of the Soul Amulets she would turn over to Apostolos when she introduced herself to him. Finding the shades would normally be a problem, even for gods, but of course (as usual) she was the exception to the rule. Setting all but two of the Soul Amulets of the shades aside, (Ias' and Dangereus' would be returned to them. So, tomorrow the plan was to take a quick hop into Kalosis, avoiding Strykerius and company of course, visit with Apollymi. And, sometime during that visit ask the Great Goddess for a few herbs and plants that only she could grow. Of course, the very fact that by providing them she would be able to actively help her son was sure to motivate her into cooperating.

Nylli dressed the next morning in casual, modern jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, not bothering with 'human' coloring, she let her natural features be once again. She wore her official jewelry and chains again. One could dress casually to see a goddess that they once saw daily, but never, ever entered her presence without having some formality. Taking a deep breath, she flashed herself to Apollymi's throne room. Apollymi wasn't there, but a whole lot of Daimons were. Startled, Nyllikikia looked around her carefully. This was definitely Kalosis. That was most definitely Apollymi's throne that Strykerius sat on. Suddenly infuriated by the crassness of the whole situation she let loose a primordial growl that echoed loudly throughout Kalosis.

The sound of a loud growl caught Strykerius' attention. "Ahh, what do we have here, Spathi? It looks like a bit of a niblet!" He laughed. "No, seriously, who are you?"

Nylli smirked. "My name shouldn't be your worry, Strykerius. What I am, and what I can do should be. Of course, what I have done should be of interest to you as well." She leaned down into a hunting crouch. "I am Nyllikikia, Guardian of the Orb of Essence. And you, Strykerius, are only a pissed off, cursed son of a god who is no longer protected by the Olympians."

Strykerius approached Nylli very carefully. He held his hands away from his sides, and showed no sign of aggression towards her. "Nyllikikia, you honor us with your presence here in Kalosis." He bowed with a great amount of deference.

"How dare you blaspheme to this extent! How can the Goddess do her duty to those whose souls reside here with you soul-less laze-abouts!" Nylli hissed.

"Akra Nyllikikia, the Great Goddess rarely leaves her garden. Her heart grieves even now, excluding most all things, for her son. Even adopting myself, and the visits from the Abadonna, and now the bride of Apostolos, the lady Soteria, do not keep her out of her garden for long." Strykerius was visibly upset at the accusation made by this Guardian. "Please, Akra, take my hand and learn."

He extended his hand, and knelt in offering. Nylli took hold of his hand, and sorted through his memories, all of them.

"I see. Arise Strykerius. My apologies. Perhaps, though, you should consider reverting to a more civilized manner. You have your wife, your daughter. You may eventually even have your son back." Nylli materialized two special medallions and placed it into his hand. "I am sending you to a special room, here in Kalosis. It is the Hall of Memory. This gold medallion is a map to it. Ask it about your father, and all the things that have angered you. When you, and your family here, have seen all that you need to see, please call upon me with the silver medallion." She turned her back on him, and walked towards the hallway that led to Apollymi's most private domain.

Behind her she heard a male voice asking Strykerius, "Why didn't you kill her, or give her to us to eat?" Strykerius answered gruffly, "She is the Guardian of the Orb of Essence. She was created by the blood of the Atlantean pantheon, and made more sacred by the Source. To attack her is to attack the Source itself, and any member, or potential member of the Atlantean pantheon. I personally wouldn't want to see Apollymi in all her Great Destroyer-ness come in here, would you?"

Apollymi looked up from her special black roses, about to berate whomever had disturbed her privacy. She sucked in a gasp of pure shock. Nyllikikia stood at the entrance to the garden, quietly waiting to be acknowledged, as she had thousands of times before... but not since the destruction of Atlantis. Apollymi rose from her seated position on the bench, and extended her arms out to Nyllikikia. "Nylli, come here child!" Nylli ran into her arms and returned the tight embrace. Hardly relinquishing any hold on her, Apollymi drew Nylli to the bench. "I had hoped that the Source would allow you to contact me eventually, but a visit is almost more than I ever dared to dream of! Fill me in dear child."

Nylli used her powers to replay the last several millennium directly into the Goddess' head. Apollymi drew in a sharp breath as she came to the most recent developments, and what Nylli was doing. Apollymi murmured, "To give up my vengeance would bring about the end of the world. I have sworn it." Nylli shook her head, "There is always a loophole. Remember that. As a goddess, you should know that better than anyone."

Apollymi stood up and moved towards her private chambers, gesturing for Nylli to follow her. Crossing to a ward-robe sized cupboard, she began to pull out various herbs and ingredients. Apollymi smiled at Nyllikikia. "You and I both know, Nylli, that this path that you have agreed to will not be easy. Apostolos does not trust anyone easily, but when it comes to his Dark-Hunters, wife and daughter, well, you may be in for a fight."

"I had thought of that, Akra, but this is what I must do. Shade-dom is supposed to be a terrifying punishment in the afterlife; the Dark-Hunters have not done anything to deserve such a thing. Any punishments that they have earned, well, have been repaid a thousand fold for the service they have done for all beings attached to this world." Nylli spoke quietly, but with such fervor that her hands shook with it.

"So, child, you know where they roam?" Apollymi queried, as she put the goods into a special box.

"Yes, I have located each of them."

"And, so you find them, reunite the two essences, what then? Do you intend to give them bodies? Or send them onto their afterlife?"

"That is a decision best left to the individuals; or at least on an individual basis. I know some may be to far gone to do anything other than make them whole and send them onto their rest. Insanity is possible in just a few cases though. I have seen much, but with these people, nothing is certain."

"Nyllikikia, you are most brave. I know you tried to help over and over again-- you tried to help me, my beloved Apostolos and every member of my family—even after the Source forbade it. Visit as often as you like, I have missed you. Go now, with all my blessings."

Nylli took the box and peered inside. Everything she needed and even a few things that obviously special gifts for her, and a few others. "Thank you, Akra. I know you do this for Apostolos, but thank you."

"I do it for him, yes, but for you as well."

For three days Nyllikikia traversed the globe, searching out all the fallen Dark-Hunters. Each time she found one she endured the painful and grueling task of convincing him or her that yes, they were seen by her, presenting the options of moving on or starting over, reunifying the two halves, and sending them on to their requested or appropriate placement. In only two instances of twenty did she have to make the choice for them, because those two were entirely too far into their insanity to choose anything. At the end of the process, she took their amulet and made sure that that all parts of them had been restored, and then placed that amulet into the box given to her by Apollymi. Flashing herself back to her home, she decided to take an evening to rest, before she sought out Apostolos. Moving souls, even pieces of them, without a powerful emotion on the part of the person was difficult. Shades always had a hard time pushing their emotions to their captured soul to have it move from one location to another. Nyllikikia had helped almost every single one of those souls move with her own power. Five days out of fourteen were gone. Time marched on, as always, oblivious to the needs of the beings trying to get anything done. Eight days to convince Apostolos and his family to work with her. On the ninth, a return to Mt. Olympus to deal with those pesky Greek Olympians. And then, Nyllikikia couldn't even imagine what she would be doing, except maybe watching Savitar surf, in person for once.

**The Garden**

Katoteros. A beautiful heaven realm reserved for the Atlanteans. Well, the pantheon anyway. Although, truth be told, many of the Apollites and Atlantean people had passed through on their way to their paradise. But the hells and heavens of the Atlantean belief systems were very much in the hands of the brother of Apollymi, and of course, he happened to be dead. The Great Destroyer and her Charonte demons were supposed to be taking care of heaven and hell; in theory anyway. All places that Nylli hadn't been able to visit in eleven thousand years.

Nyllikikia had found the perfect place for the garden. It was high enough so that the North Wind, the mother of Apollymi, would be able to bless it and those who visited and tended to it. Golden sunlight would be plentiful, and there was no need for rain as a creek helped create the perimeter. Nylli started to prepare the soil by singing to it. Then she blessed it and laid the perimeters of the garden by cutting open her left wrist and bleeding into the soil. Taking the packets of seeds, and the bags of seedlings that Apollymi had sent to her, Nylli began to place the plants and seeds into the soil.

"Who are you?" Chirped a curious voice.

Nylli looked up with a warm smile. "I am Nyllikikia, I used to live here, as well in Atlantis and Kalosis, young Charonte." She went back to her planting. A warmth of love and hope that she hadn't felt in too long spread through her body.

"Onlys peoples who lived here were god type peoples so I knows yous lying cuz only god types who lived here thats are still livin' are my Akri and his mama." And with that the young Charonte demon girl poofed away.

Nyllikikia smiled. It wouldn't be long now, she knew, before someone more came to check her out—or rather, try to chuck her out. It didn't take long for the seeds to take root and start growing into seedlings and the seedlings to become 'proper' plants. The blood had combined with the soil and started to raise into a beautiful four foot high retaining wall. Vines and ivy began to grow along the rock wall. All in all, the garden was rapidly coming together, just as Nylli and Apollymi had planned it. These herbs, flowers and other plants were all intrinsic to helping Apostolos and Soteria, and the others, rebuild the pantheon; as well as helping the Shades to come and Dark-Hunters with any problems that might arise. It felt good to be working in tune with the Source again. For too long she hadn't understood the workings of the Source. A hard lesson for one who listened to it every day, no matter if they wanted to or not. As soon as she was done planting the seeds and seedlings, she would add the finishing touches to the inside and outside of the garden. The symbols of the pantheon that was, and those that still remained. As well as allowing space for the new gods and goddesses to come. The gate would be steel, forged from the fires of the hell dimensions. Nylli shuddered as she put it in place. The gate itself was beautiful, of course, but the steel did hold that twinge of terror that a hell realm should have—except that this held a bit from all the hell realms. So that when one touched it, physically or just with powers, to enter the garden they would have no choice but to relax after they let go. Embedded into the design was the talisman of Apostolos, the Atlantean sun, with three bolts of lightening piercing the sun. As she tested the door, a shadow blocked the sunlight from her. Turning to face the source of that shadow qualified as one of the most nerve racking things she had ever done.

"Who are you? Why are you here, in my realm?" The deep voice compelled an answer, not that Nylli would have refrained from answering, but still..

"Akri Apostolos, I am Nyllikikia, Guardian of the Orb of Essence. I have been exiled, by the will of the Source, from my place here, in Katoteros, as well as Kalosis, since your birth. Your matera knows me very well, as does your friend, Savitar." Nylli bowed low, almost prostrating herself. Formality in this moment could very well make all the difference between success and failure.

"Again, why are you here, now?" A growl accompanied those words.

"Akri," she snuck a quick glimpse up at him, holy hot and spicey guacamole, he was in his true destroyer form; blue, horns and all. "I was bid by your matera to give you these plants as a gift for your garden. Which of course, you need, if you are to continue to help your Dark-Hunters. The rest of the garden, the wall and decorations are my gift to you and your pantheon; a place where you can rest, relax, and let your burdens be eased."

"You will stay here, in the garden, while I check up on this. Any attempt for you to leave and I will kill you." The blue man growled.

"Of course, Akri. Assure yourself that I mean no harm to you. I will await you here in the garden for two days. After that, I am afraid that I will need to continue on my appointed tasks that the Source has given me. I hope you can appreciate that I don't want you to kill me, as the Source would just make the whole coming back to life process much more painful than necessary." Nyllikikia tried to joke as best as she could. When the Source set a task, and one did not complete it, life and death became simply things to be borne as best as possible. The tasks would still be there when all was said and done, and the Source still expected them to be carried out by the one assigned to them.

Nylli turned back to the garden. Trying to figure out what exactly was missing was driving her nuts! Stroking her hands over the various plants, the walls and the gate, she meandered around the area. The various symbols of the gods and goddesses of the pantheon were already on the outside of the walls; shining resplendently in their various shapes and colors. Nyllikikia sighed forlornly, and looked around for a bench. Smacking herself in the forehead she realized what it was she was missing. Benches and other seating options, as well fountains and statues! Swiftly gesturing and murmuring to the area, Nylli set in place benches and chairs, fountains and statues. At the very heart of the garden was Nylli's most challenging formation. Four arbors led to the very center, and climbing each of the arbors, forming beautiful arches were the mayvllos, black roses, that Apollymi had created. Nylli snorted rather inelegantly to herself as she used her connection to the Great Destoyer to coax the plants to take root, grow and bloom.

"What, pray tell, do you find so entertaining, sweetling?"

Nyllikikia swung around at the voice of Savitar. "Savitar, my Lord, you startled me." Nylli looked beyond Savitar and saw Apostolos just behind him. "I was thinking, my Lord, and Akri, that Akra Apollymi has bought into her own infamy a bit too much." Nylli walked forward gracefully, but filled with nerves. She hadn't seen Savitar for even longer than it had been since Apollymi. She bowed her head respectfully. "My Lord, Chthonian. How fare thee?"

Savitar reached out to her, and using a finger under her chin, raised her face so that he could look her square in the eyes. "I fare well, little one. Although, do keep in mind that your Akri doesn't take well to unexpected visitors or surprises. It isn't often that he is surprised. Next time you want to 'pop' in on him, you might come and warn me first." Savitar turned to Acheron. "No worries, Grom. She is who and what she is. I think you'll like her next set of surprises." Savitar looked at Nylli again, "Do you like to surf?" He asked very seriously. She reached up to his face, laid her palm along his cheek and sent him a vision of what she wanted to do once her tasks were completed. "You will be most welcome, and I'll look forward to it, Nyllikikia." Savitar flashed away.

Acheron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "More gifts?"

Suddenly a slightly shorter woman showed up at his side. "Really, Ash, I think we can be a bit more welcoming." A beautiful smile lit her face when she saw the mavyllos growing. "Oh!!! How did you get them to grow?! Ash, look, it's a fountain sfora, like your matera's!!!" Soteria was beside herself with happiness.

Nylli picked up two beautiful boxes, one was smaller than the other. Each was made of abalone shell and mother of pearl, with ancient Atlantean script on them. Slowly she approached Acheron. "Akri Apostolos, these are for you. It is far better for you to have custodian and guardianship of these than any other."

Acheron took the boxes from her, and then set them on a nearby bench. He opened the larger one first. Confusion marred his perfect face for a few moments, as he gazed upon three small silver metal tablets. "What is it Ash?" Soteria asked. "Sota, these tablets are judgements, look." Soteria looked over Acheron's shoulder and read the tablets.

"Holy Crow!" Soteria exclaimed as the importance and meaning of the tablets hit her. She looked at Nyllikikia. "I'm really happy that someone_** finally**_ gave them a taste of their own medicine. Although, I don't think it's quite harsh enough, really." Soteria caught a glimpse of something shiny gold underneath the last tablet. "Ash, sweetie, what is that?"

Acheron took out the last tablet and set them all aside on the bench. Reaching into the box he withdrew the one amulet that had worked itself free of the small, but beautiful, drawstring bag it had been in. "It's Raven's soul amulet," He whispered in awe. "How did you get these?" He demanded.

"Artemis relinquished them into my care willingly, Akri." Nyllikikia knelt next to his feet, her knees slightly parted, back straight, but up on the balls of her feet with her tush resting on her heels, her hands rested in her lap. Acheron's swirling gray eyes looked her over carefully. "And are you keeping them for yourself?" He growled.

"Never!!! The Dark-Hunters were created using your powers, Apostolos. Even though Artemis owned them, she never cared for the men and women who had traded their souls to her. You cared for them, grieved with and for them, helped them, policed them. Now that you powers have been stripped from her, she can truly no longer handle these without harming herself. These are all gifts, from me, to you. You can do with them as you feel is right." Nyllikikia tried to convey her sincerity with her complete being.

Soteria reached for the smaller box, and opened it. "Ash, there are more amulet bags in this one, as well as a couple of books, and it looks like some herbs, spices and oils." She sounded confused. Acheron was still catalogueing the amulets in the larger box. It was easy as each of the amulet bags had the names of the soul on it. He looked into the box that Tory held and saw a bag with Alexion's original name on it. "Nyllikikia, Alexion's a shade, of sorts."

Nylli nodded. "So were all the rest, except Dangereus of course."

"Were?" Acheron reached out with his powers to try and find any of the other Dark-Hunters that had died without their souls and thus were sentenced to Shade-dom. He couldn't find any of them as shades... he sensed some were...

"I was able to restore them. Some chose to go on to their heavens. Some chose to become human again, and live out their lives. A few have chosen to be immortal, and to rejoin the fight, with you. But their amulets, minus the soul, are all there." She paused.. "Umm," she blushed and looked away, then spoke rapidly. "You haveaboutthirty minutes before you getaround ofcalls. Artemis' mark will be morphing into yours soon. Someone is gonna have to sit on Nick, cuz he's not gonna take it well. I'd suggest Simi. He won't hurt her, and she has such a way of explaining things that it'll make him _**think**_ a bit."

Tory asked the question that was sitting in Ash's mind as he set up a voice mail greeting that would appease the Dark-Hunters for a the time being. "What about Alexion and Danger?"

"Whom?" Nyllikikia looked very lost and confused. Almost as if she was afraid that she had missed something important.

Acheron hung up his phone and grinned as he explained to Tory. "Nyllikikia doesn't know them by their nicnames. She calls me Apostolos and you Soteria. She's been quite formal, except for that small warning," He smiled at Nylli, "Which I appreciate by the way." He took a deep breath, "Ias is what Alexion used to be called, in his mortal life and Danger's full name is Dangereus."

Nylli smiled and nodded. "I can not restore them as I did the others, for two reasons. First there is a blood bond between them and Apostolos, and only he and they, working together, with the directions, can restore them to whatever form they wish. Second, Apostolos' personal feelings are rather deep, and I don't think he'd want anyone else to restore those two specifically."

Acheron smiled rather shyly. Tory started to laugh. "I told you, that it is rather hard to resist you!" He stood up and gathered the books, boxes and amulets up. Taking Tory's hand he looked to Nyllikikia where she continued to kneel. "I think we have a lot to talk about. Why don't you come inside so we can all be more comfortable." Nylli simply nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

**Hall of Katoteros**

Several hours of explaining later, Nyllikikia was completely drained. She longed for her isolated library. Several lifetimes of solitude did not prepare a being for dealing with gods, goddesses, and demi-guardian-god types. A few hours of complete rest were called for...unfortunately, it didn't look as if Apostolos, or his family, was ready to relinquish their claim on her time as yet.

"So, I get to be the Goddess of the Moon for three different pantheons?" Katra's voice echoed incredulously through the hall.

"Yes." Nylli answered simply. She concentrated hard on manifesting some tea, but couldn't manage it. She shrugged to herself, forgetting that others were watching her. She figured she'd just have to wait for tea. Feeling tired, hungry and thirsty did not help her keep her patience with beings that she had considered highly intelligent.

"What aren't you telling us?" Sin asked.

Frustrated Nylli finally growled at Sin, inadvertently showing him her less than civilized Alantean side. Her coloring did not change, but her shape did. She now resembled a cross between a demon and a bird. Her voice so gravelely that it startled her as well. "I tell you everything that I know, bringing you what gifts that I can, and all I get is questions questions and more questions!" Mimicking him she said, "Why is the ocean blue, and why are there stars in the sky?" Then switching to ancient Sumerian she spoke with a woman's voice "Oh, great Nana, please come and bless my womb!" Slowly regaining control, she switched to her more human form. Sin had a priceless look of horror, amusement and surprise on his face. He and Acheron had both placed themselves in front of their wives, just in case they needed protecting. Tory, Acheron, and Katra were laughing hysterically though.

"I am pleased that I could amuse you. However, I grow tired, and feel the strain of my duties. I will have to ask that I be excused soon. Before I go, I have one last piece of information to impart to you. I was created by the Source, as you all are aware. My purpose was never truly clear to most of the gods... think of it, if you had been given the Orb of Essence-- the ability to siphon and impart powers, or really, anything the Source can give or take-- what would you do with it? The Source chose to entrust it to the Atlanteans, because out of all the pantheons, they were the most balanced and deserving. The Source knew all the obstacles and choices coming ahead. Free will had to run its course. The Source has never wanted complete blind loyalty. The Source is one of my parents, but I had many many more. An entire pantheon as a matter of fact. Each of the original Gods and Goddesses of Atlantis, and later their children, and their children's children, and those others that joined the family over time, all donated a drop or two of their most precious self: their blood. The original pantheon's blood made me corporeal, physical. It also tied me to them; to their hearts, their powers. I share everyone of their powers, in full measurement. It became a ritual for newborn Atlantean gods to be pricked on a finger, or toe, and for me to be given a drop or two of their blood. I was everyone's sister, everyone's daughter. And then you came, Apostolos. The one thing I couldn't be to Apollymi... a child from her womb. It started with you, at your birth from your mother, in Kalosis. And, it continued with your second birth, in Didymos. I could have intervened in your life, their lives, their deaths, had we been tied together. The Source forbid me, and I could not break that bond. I am not human, remember, nor am I truly a goddess. I am a Guardian, created and sent by the Source, its purpose . Our family, Apostolos, gave me a second purpose --guarding them, and you, as well. Consider, please, the pain that it causes me to be unable to do so. You have the resources to ensure that I am not trying to deceive you, or cause you pain." Nylli conjured a beautiful set of four silver goblets, and a matching Atlantean dagger. Acheron tensed at the sight of a dagger that could kill everyone present, and if he died, end the world by releasing Apollymi. Nylli had the goblets floating in air, and opened the vein on her right wrist. Each goblet took a turn, filling up with her blood, and then floated to present itself to each of the beings present. She quickly sent the dagger back to her home. "Enjoy the offering, m'Akris' and Akras'. I hope it gives you respite from your hunger, and your worries. It will give you knowledge of what has come before, and of me. Consult with Savitar. I will return tomorrow for your answers. By your leave, Apostolos?".Acheron nodded his head, and in an instant, Nyllikikia was gone, leaving behind four confused beings. Acheron looked into his goblet curiously. The contents didn't smell like any blood he had been exposed to before, and it had a very silvery tint to the red. He took the goblet from where it hung in the air.

"I will not drink this just yet. I want to talk with Savitar, first, and my matera."

Tory snorted. "Okay then, sweetie, where do we put it till we are ready to either drink it, or dump it out?"

Acheron gestured and all four of the goblets vanished. "I just put 'em in the fridge."

**Down Time**

Nylli was relieved to be back in her sanctuary. With a wave of her hand she lit incense, and a fire to crackling merrily in the hearth. She moved into her bathing chamber, and dropping her clothes messily on the floor she stripped as she went. The best thing about having lived in the times that she had was understanding that sometimes the old ways were more wonderously decadent than anything that the newer generations could come up with... it seemed like they were merely re-inventing the wheel. The never ending bath tubs that the people had come up with were merely a spin on the ancient bath houses that had been built over and around hot springs, or with the plumbing of the ancient world. A bathing pool was the height of decadence to Nylli. And of course, with her powers, it was a simple thing to keep the water the perfect temperature, and depth, while always flushing the old water away to be replaced by fresh. Her bathing pool was surrounded by a variety of flowering and green plants that had been prolific, but specific to, Atlantis. A psuedo sun provided the light that they needed in a simulation of day and night. The walls were covered in carvings and pictures that told the entire history of Atlantis. This was where she eased her troubled mind, body and spirit. It was also where, from to time, that she communed with the Source. Today is where free will showed itself in what she, and the Source, had set out to do. Would they choose to help restore balance? Would they see the assistance that the Source had sent them? Would they turn their backs, forcing Nylli into taking other actions, finding other beings who could fill the vacancies (although not as well)? Slowly she started to bathe her body, using her special perfumed soaps, shampoos and oils. The ritual bathing that she used this time was soothing to her soul. Her favorite aroma, Atlantean vanilla, cinnamon and mavyllos roses.

**Returning to Katoteros**

This day, Nylli only wore her formal jewelry with her hair braided back. A basic t-shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of Atlantean sandals completed the outfit. She passed through the garden, and was pleased to see that everything was flourishing wonderfully. Nylli eyed the mountain peak where she could speak with Grandmother. Some other time, soon. It really wouldn't help to procrastinate, as much as she might like to. Concentrating she willed herself into Apostolos' throne room. She was surprised by the number of beings present. All of the former shades who had chosen to become immortal and physical were present, as well as Alexion and Danger. Katra and Sin. Savitar. Several of the current Dark-Hunters and all of the former ones (that were still living) as well. Nylli would only admit it to herself, but she was confused.

Savitar broke away from the crowd that was milling around in smaller groupings, and approached Nylli. "Little one. You have been so very brave and dedicated. When are you coming to my island?" Many in the crowd gasped in shock; Savitar's island was legendary, and he rarely extended invitations, let alone such open ones.

Smiling at him, she moved into his chest and rested her head there. "Soon, m'Lord, soon. Just a few more days, and then I will be able to come and frolic in the sun, sand, and sea with you."

Savitar cuddled her into his chest. "Well, Grom, let's get on with it, there is a great swell coming soon, and I really don't want to miss it. Besides, the sooner we are done with business, the soon Nylli gets to come and play."

Acheron nodded, and manifested the four goblets that she had given them the day before on the large table that was in the center of the room. Then he manifested a goblet that matched the other four, but in gold, and placed it on the table as well. "Balance is important. Justice is important. Free will is very important. Being given an opportunity to work for good, and bring balance and justice, while not interfereing with anyone's free will is rare. _The strongest of steel is forged in the fires of hell_. Nyllikikia came to me, without fear or hesitation. She told me that she had gifts for me, for us. She did not ask for much of anything—just a means to allow her to help us more. Dark-Hunters, I know that you are wondering about your previously fallen and lost comrades. This is one of her gifts, giving the Shades of our brothers and sisters peace. She has been able to bring to me your soul medallions, without asking for a thing in return. Savitar vouches for her. Apollymi vouches for her. So, I choose to trust her." He drank the contents of his silver goblet down. The skin of his human form took on a faint blue shimmer, and his eyes swirled faster. He nodded at Soteria. She drank the contents of her goblet.

Sin took a deep breath. "It is not very frequent that the Source makes its wishes known. When the Source does, well, it is definitely a cause to pause and think. Being given the knowledge that change is coming is a double edged sword for those of us who have lived through changes like it before. It is good, to return to a familiarity, but sad because such change is never without pain and loss. I choose to trust in Nyllikikia, someone that I didn't think I would hear of again, but here she is, hanging in there, like the rest of us... just trying to do some good." He drank down the contents of his cup. The form that he had shown the world for centuries wavered, and for a moment everyone in the room saw his true god form. Taller, a bit more filled out and buff, and slightly dark gold in color. And then it was gone, almost as if it had never been there.

Katra simply stated, "Balance out the universe, or see everything I have believed in die. I'm sorry that my mother and her pantheon are in this situation, but, I can help preserve a bit of the world, and ease the changes coming." She drank her goblet as well.

Then as one, the four held their first fingers over the golden goblet. Each held a small knife, which they used to make a small cut on their finger, and allowed their blood to drip a few times into the goblet. Acheron picked up the golden goblet and filled it some wine from a pitcher on the table. He handed to Nyllikikia. "Please, come and serve this pantheon fully again."

Sin placed his arm protectively around the obviously pregnant Katra's shoulders. "When the time comes, you will not be apart from the babe. We will gladly have you bond with all of our children. This one, and those to come."

Nyllikikia didn't know when it had started, but she became aware of the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She took the golden goblet and drank the bloodied wine. "Thank you."

Urian growled. "Okay, formalities aside, let's party!" Many of the crowd burst out laughing and soon a full fledge celebration was underway. Eventually, couples started pairing off, and disappearing. Nylli made her way over to Acheron, where he was gathered next to a window with Tory, Sin and Katra.

"Akri, please excuse me. I have a great deal to do, to prepare for the final task before me. If you have need of me, all you need to do is call for me, telepathically. I will be able to answer as well, or call to you."

Kat reached out and caught Nylli's hand. "So, in seven days, we will meet you, where?"

"Outside the Great Hall on Olympus. Then, of course, we will invest you, and Sin, with the powers that the Source has in mind for you." She glanced at Sin. "The powers should not have any negative effect on the babe." She looked around the small family group. "Some day, in the far future all pantheons, even the monothesisms, will have a representative within in this one. Uniting the world in a beautiful way."

Acheron shook his head. "But not before the end of the world, right?" He tried to joke.

"Don't forget the old song, m'gios." Apollymi's shade spoke up. "_It's the end of the world as we know it! _There are many ways to end the world.. and still have a world. Trust me, I would know."

Acheron grinned, "Go ahead and retire, Nyllikikia. If we have need of you, I'm certain you'll hear from us."

**INVESTMENT**

The appointed day had come. So many silly details that Nylli had never really had to think about. Soteria and Katra had worried about what to wear, how to do their hair, what they would say. Katra, although several thousand years old and having grown up on Olympus, didn't really know the gods and goddesses. The most interaction that she had with them while living with her mother had been when her mother was visiting someone else and Katra had to take a message to her. Generally bad news, as all the other koris were terrified that Artemis would kill anyone else but Katra (something that caused no end of resentment..being a favorite). Now, however they were all gathered on Olympus. Acheron had tried to weasel out of going; he didn't see how his being there could possibly be helpful to Sin, and Katra. Nylli had looked him right in the eyes and told him the bald faced truth. Once the Olympians were confronted with the reality of who and what he was, not a one of them would dare harm anyone or anything that he cared about. Savitar had offered him no help, not that Acheron had really expected him to. When Acheron had queried Savitar as to why he was going, Savitar and rocked back on his berckenstock clad heels and grinned. "I've been waiting for so long to see many of the these guys get hoisted, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Nyllikikia led the way up the steps into the Great Hall. The bells chimed with each step, and then echoed as if singing a round song as the others followed her. The reception this time was quite different. Only one attendant met them in the antechamber, and this one seemed to be a caretaker of the Great Hall.

"You will announce each of us properly. Apostolos, the Harbringer of Telikos, and King of the Atlanteans. Soteria, wife of Apostolos, Queen of the Atlanteans, and Guardian of the Atlantean Pantheon. Sin, god of Fertility, and King of the Sumerians, Katra, wife of Sin, daughter of Artemis. Savitar, Chthonian. Nyllikikia, of the Atlanteans, and Guardian of the Orb of Essence." She looked at him rather appraisingly. "I hope you can remember all of that."

The caretaker nodded solemnly. "Yes, m'Lady, it is already committed to memory. Follow me, the pantheon and witnesses are gathered."

As the caretaker announced each member of the group, that person stepped forward into the doorway of the Chamber in the Great Hall. Then, as couples, they proceeded into the Chamber to seats that were marked by their symbols. Savitar sat alone, but had escorted Nylli to the center of the room.

Nyllikikia stood in the center of the room, waiting for the gathered beings to calm down and focus. Once she felt all eyes on her, she lifted the Orb above her head, cradled in the palm of one hand. Not quite the easiest or most comfortable thing to do, but necessary. "Behold, the Orb of Essence. Brought into creation out of necessity by the Source, and guarded by one chosen by the Source and adopted by the pantheon who vowed to keep it safe." She paused and took a deep breath. "Today some scales will be perfectly balanced and justice served. Today some scales will be given the ability to move, the possibility of becoming balanced by thoughts, and actions, set into motion." Nylli made a slow revolution where she stood. "My first action will be to acknowledge a Sumerian whom was harmed by Artemis, out of greed. She wanted more power, more assurance that no one would ever dare kill her. She stole Sin's god powers, lying to her daughter to do it. When Katra set things right, she returned his powers to him. Today, I return his most of his pantheon's powers to him, to bestow upon his children, his brother, and other beings who will be joining his pantheon in time. Also, I will be removing his powers of the Moon, and entrusting them to another. I don't think he will begrudge her this, as she is his wife. He will be entrusted with the Sumerian's Sun powers, so that they will have an eternal love dance played out in the sky. No mated couple should ever be unequal, especially among the gods. Sin, please stand before your throne." Sin stood upright, and proud. A beautiful pillow in shades of yellow, red and orange, with flames embroidered on it. "The second action is the acknowledgment of one of your own, Katra, daughter of Artemis." Katra stood up in front of her throne like chair. A second pillow of blue, grey and white with clouds embroidered on it appeared at her feet. "Katra, you are the daughter of Artemis of the Olympians and daughter of Apostolos of the Atlanteans. There was once a prophecy that the Source would convey the power of the moon to one who could hold it within herself. Selene, was such a being, until her power was tricked from her. Now, you have been familiar with the power of the moon, by your close association with Artemis for many thousands of years. Place your hand on the Orb of Essence of your own free will, at the same moment as your husband, and become the Goddess of the Moon—not just for the Olympians, but for the Sumerians and the Atlanteans as well. Sin place your hand on the Orb of your own free will, at the same moment as your wife, to transfer your power of the moon and become a vessel of power, the god of the Sun, for Sumerian, Atlantean and Olympian! Remember, out of destruction comes the opportunity for creation."

Katra smiled and knelt on the cushion. "Of my own free will, I accept what the Source gives to me." Katra and Sin stretched forth their hands, Sin with his left and Katra with her right, placing them on the Orb. A brilliant purple glow surrounded them. When the glow subsided, Katra and Sin withdrew their hands and returned to their seats. Neither of them noticed, but others did, that their seats each now had a new emblem etched into them; a sun on Sin's and a full moon on Katra's... with the three symbols of the pantheons.


	2. Final

"Olympians, salute the newest members of your pantheon!"

Most of the pantheon stood. Some of them bowed, some applauded, and some were vocally enthusiastic in their welcome. Those that did not salute Sin and Katra found themselves in agony. Their pain was noticed quickly and a horrified silence came upon the hall. Nylli stood still, calmly watching the lesson being taught. Those that had come with her were baffled, but not overly alarmed.

Zeus, finally being able to speak and move, jumped up from his throne and rushed at Nyllikikia. He backhanded her with such force that she fell to the floor. Zeus bent over her, picked her up, and began to shake her fiercely. "Wretched thing, what did you do to us!!!"

Nyllikikia didn't answer. Mainly because he was still shaking her.. but also because she didn't want to. She had never answered to any but the Source, and the Atlantean pantheon, and she didn't like being forced to answer anyone if she didn't want to. Being who she was, she didn't worry about Zeus continuing to assault her. All she did was flash out of his hands, and reappeared a few feet from him. Ignoring him completely, she turned to the gathered gods and goddesses.

"I have two formal introductions to make. Olympians, I present to you Apostolos, born of the Atlantean pantheon, King of the Gods, the Final Fate, the Harbinger of Telikos, beloved son of Appolymi and Archon. I also present to you, Soteria, Queen of the Gods, the Guardian of the Atlantean Pantheon, and wife to Apostolos."

A great many of the Olympians were stunned. Those who had known him through Artemis were suddenly afraid. This was a god, and a man, who had been treated so horrifically that even these gods had nightmares of it. Parts of his life had been used as a cautionary threat of what could happen to a wayward child, or worshiper. That Apostolos was the one they knew as Acheron was amazing. That he found love, and trust, that was simply phenomenal! One by one, they went to one knee, and bowed their heads. All except Zeus. Zeus was livid. One moment he looked like a rabid dog, the next he was caught in a mid-air leap, and not moving, just hanging in the air.

"I am done here. I hope and pray that I never have to return. A simple restoration of balance is what was needed; please don't make it necessary again." Nylli looked over the gathering with such sadness that many began to cry. She moved with grace to where the Atlanteans sat, with Savitar close by. "Come and go from Olympus as needed. Enjoy your new powers, bestow the others where appropriate." She looked directly at Savitar. "How is the surf today?"

Savitar smiled. "I'm sure we can find some good swells."

Nylli leaned in close, so that their audience was contained to only those close by. She put her hand on his face, to send him an image as she spoke. "I'm sure many swells are to be found. Some on land, and some on sea."

Savitar let out a delighted chuckle. "Come then, little one. Let's go restore your balance too!"

Again, I don't own anything created by the great author Goddess herself, Sherrilyn Kenyon. I just flash into her universe and play for a bit.

For pictures of Nyllikikia's jewelry, go to:

.?ProductImage=

.


End file.
